Many consumers prefer to purchase products online or by telephone and have the products shipped to them. Some products, including but not limited to, clothing and other goods, are frequently shipped to a consumer in a sealed bag. The sealed bag may be a one-time use bag, which the consumer will tear open to gain access to the product and then dispose of the torn bag. Alternatively, the sealed bag may be configured as a multi-use bag that permits the consumer to access the product and then, if the consumer is dissatisfied with the product, the consumer may place the product back into the bag, reseal the bag, and return the product to the seller by mail or courier service.
Current multi-use bags generally have an opening for loading and retrieving a product and a lip or tab to close the opening. The lip or tab generally includes two spaced apart lines of adhesive that are covered by a separate release strip. A pair of lines of perforations are provided through the lip or tab between the lines of adhesive. The pair of lines of perforations define an opening strip.
In use, a product may be loaded into the opening of the bag and one release strip may be removed to expose a line of adhesive. Next, the lip or tab is folded over the opening and pressed against the bag to adhere the lip or tab to the bag and thereby close the opening. When the bag containing the product is received, the consumer may open the bag and retrieve the product by pulling on the opening strip to break the lines of perforation. After inspecting the product the consumer may decide that they want to return the product to the seller. If the consumer wants to return the product to the seller, the consumer may insert the product into the bag through the opening. Next, the consumer may remove the remaining release strip to expose the remaining line of adhesive. The consumer may then fold a portion of the lip or tab over the opening and press the lip or tab against the bag to adhere the lip or tab to the bag and thereby cover the opening. The consumer may then return the package to the seller by mail or courier service.